User talk:The Dorian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Plain page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 15:11, February 15, 2011 Silly boy! Who gives a crap about grammatical errors, or that tripe. As long as you can read and understand it, who cares? Raidenist 19:32, February 16, 2011 (UTC) wen u rite lyk dis, no1 wil red nething u rite. Seriously. As a writer and English major it makes me cringe. I can understand a few errors. Everyone makes a few and sometimes even the best writers are able to let them slip through the cracks. Editing spelling, grammar, and style of pieces that aren't meant to look like someone wrote them in a hurry makes them look nicer and perhaps more real? ClericofMadness 20:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I apologize and am sorry that you take such offense to someone fixing a few minor problems in your story that don't affect the story as a whole beside making it easier to read. If it makes you feel the need to bitch me out over the internet for such a horrendous offense, please continue I don't mind. Seriously though, all you seem to do is correct grammar, even for Ben Drowned, You shouldn't have done that! Raidenist 20:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Raidypoo and I don't agree much but really, you probably shouldnt correct the grammar on the classics or any of them for that matter... then they aren't the pastas, they're abominations. The pastas are the way they are for a reason bad spelling/wall o' text shit monsters or not... MASTER CYLINDER! 20:26, February 17, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Administrator The only things I really correct for are capitalizing "I" and the first word of sentences. Proper usage of there, their, they're & breaking up the "wall o' text shit monsters" because I know of several people, myself included, who can't read those. However if you want to me to stop ok. I take them as stories, like they are but if minor changes like that turn them into "abominations" I'm afraid I don't follow your train of thought. Nothing in the story actually changes not a single word is replaced, removed or added. I don't see how horrendous spelling or simple errors make a story better. Even the great works of Shakespeare, Hemmingway, Fitzgerald & others were edited. Raidypoo? Raidenist 21:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Eh, Xan, I didn't really look at what was changed, but I agree with not messing with classics. If you're going to break up a WALL-O-TEXT monstrosity and/or edit it, why not post it as a seperate part...like maybe a 'translation' section? Just a thought ClericofMadness 22:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ALSO, sometimes...like in BEN DROWNED...the spelling errors add to the feeling that the writer is in a hurry or afraid. Sometimes spelling errors are intentional. Or, when the errors are inside quotations, it may be the way the character talks. Stylized errors or intentional ones shouldn't be changed, imo. If, say, the writer was a child, you wouldn't correct their writing and speaking style...would you? It would be written the way the writer would have thought words were spelled. TL;DR: Sometimes errors are on purpose or the style of the speaker. Just sayin'. ClericofMadness 22:57, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I agree with the translation section. That's okay IMNSHO. I just remember some people correcting the spelling and capitalization in a few of my stories and how angry it made me... I also don't mean abomination in a purely negative sense only that they are not the way they were originally meant to be presented. MASTER CYLINDER! 12:34, February 18, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews How is it that my small and formless posts seem to make a massive arguement or conversation? Raidenist 15:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) no clue g... MASTER CYLINDER! 17:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews